Life is but a dream
by Sceneofthecrime
Summary: Middle Earth. A land without technology, aspirin, or plumbing. Liberty's got her hands full with trying to cope with a whole new world AND making sure her brother Fabian doesn't jump Pippin without knowing his 'orientation'. Poor Liberty. Not a very explicit M, but still M.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to this shiny new fic,** ** _Life is but a dream._** **I am very new here, so constructive criticism would be appreciated! :D Also, there is going to be a fair amount of gayness here, so if that's not your jam, that's fine, you don't have to read.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Fabian and Liberty. So the copyright gods may not smight me.**

A young man in a grey jacket, white shirt, and blue jeans sat in a small café, eating a muffin. He glanced up when a young, dark skinned woman slid into the seat opposite him. She tossed her head, rather ineffective with her afro puffs and said, "Fabian, might I ask why you asked me to meet you at Costa at 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning? " Fabian smiled. "Can't a guy ask his Very Own Big Sister to see him? Come now, Liberty. As an offering, I have bought you a muffin! A chocolate one." Liberty raised an eyebrow at the pastry he pushed across the table, before tucking into it. "Alright, what did you do now?" Fabian laughed uneasily and pushed his hand through his fluffy blonde hair. "Um, turns out my landlord didn't appreciate my offer of a blow job in exchange for an extended term of rent. So I'm kinda oughta a home. Can I crash at yours?" Liberty put her muffin down and facepalmed. "Really Fabian?"

She raised her eyes to meet his puppy dog ones. He could really pull it off, with his angelic countenance. She groaned. "Fine, but -" She was interrupted by a crash. They turned, and things seemed to move in slow motion. A lorry careered through the big glass window beside them, and seemed to hover over them for a split second, before beginning to fall. They would be crushed. Right before the huge vehicle smashed down on top of them, a burst of blue light hit both of them. Then they were gone.

-/***\\-

Liberty suddenly opened her eyes. Water was all about her, stinging her eyes and filling her open mouth. She was aware of a ringing in her ears and a pressurr in her lungs, and knew she needed air. She desperately kicked upwards, and broke the surface gasping. "Fabian?" She screamed. "Fabian, where are you?" Fabian surfaced beside her.

"Where the hell are we? What the hell is happening?" Liberty started swimming. "We're in a river, judging by the current. Where, I don't know. " She reached a grassy bank and hauled herself up. "Of course I would choose to wear my new dress and fancy lingerie." She grumbled, wringing the water out of her bright blue sundress. Fabian flopped onto the bank. "Hey, do you think those fishermen over there might know where we are?" He panted. Liberty looked over to wear he was pointing. Indeed, two men were sitting aways away down the bank, with fishing rods in their hands.

Liberty stood up and tottered over to them. "Exscuse me! Sorry to bother you, but might I ask where we are?" Fabian stood up as well and muttered, "How come you're never that nice to me?" Liberty ignored him. The two fishermen turned towards them. One, a rather attractive young man with blonde curls and a slightly crooked jaw, looked her wet, crumpled form over before replying. "Why, this is the Shire, of course! Buckland, to be specific." Liberty frowned. "Er, how far is that from Leamington Spa, exactly?" The other guy, who had brownish fluffy hair, raised his eyebrows. "Where, sorry?" He had a Scottish accent.

Liberty was about to answer when she noticed their clothes. "Are you guys from a Ren fair, or something? " Then it clicked. She turned to Fabian, who was 'subtly' checking out the Scott, with a growing sense of dread. "Fabian, do you remember that book mom would read to us when we were kids?" Fabian did a double take. "Aw, sis, you can't be serious! That's made up stuff!" The blonde stood up. "Who are you two, anyway? " Liberty mentally kicked herself at her lack of manners. "Oh, I'm Liberty Jacoby, and this is my little brother, Fabian." The blonde performed a small bow. "I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, more commonly called Merry, and this idiot -" here he nudged his companion "is Peregrine Took, Pippin to his friends. "

Liberty felt faint. These were the hobbits from Lord of the Rings! But hobbits were tiny. These guys were taller than her, and she wasn't magically turned into a hobbit! She glanced at her toes, which were thankfully still encased in their flats. She looked at Merry's feet. They were covered in hair. She fought off panic and smiled. "Might I ask if there's somewhere where my brother and I might be able to get some dry clothes?" Merry slapped his forehead. "Where are my manners? You can come to my friend's new place, I do believe I have some of Pippin's sister's dresses there. She visited yesterday, and she always leaves an outfit."

-/***\\-

The four of them walked to a rather nice house not far away, which was rather uncomfortable in wet clothes. On the way, Liberty nudged Fabian and muttered, "Been awfully quiet. What's up?" Fabian kept his gaze fixed on Pippin. "A hot Scot is what's up. Damn, he's a looker." He replied in an equally quiet voice. Liberty laughed quietly.

When they reached the house, they were greeted by a very fat man, whom Merry introduced as Fredegar 'Fatty' Bolger. Liberty was given a nice skirt and blouse combination, and shown to a bathroom. "Won't your sister object to me wearing her clothes? " she asked Pippin. He snorted. "Pimpernel has so many outfits she'll never notice." The outfit fitted her well, but the bust sagged rather alarmingly. When she came out, Fabian was wearing trousers, a shirt, and a waistcoat. She found out that Pippin had gone to fetch the owner of the house, who lived a while away. Merry had kindly offered to let the siblings stay at the house, waving away their concerns. "Frodo's a kind old fellow. He won't mind." They ate together, and were shown to their rooms.

When Liberty was alone, she dug in the pockets of her dress and pulled out here pepper spray. She hoped she wouldn't need it. Merry and Fatty seemed quite nice. "Nice or not, they're still strangers," she muttered as she put it under her pillow.

 **Was it good? Was it bad? Was it horrendous? Please click the review button and let me know! Also, if you want to find out exactly how Fabian and Liberty got into Middle Earth, read _Magneto the mom-to-be._ You'll find out there, but don't sue me for brain damage. And exscuse my self-advertising! :)**


	2. Keep it in your pants, Fabian

**Shoutout to TrollingTauriel for the review,  Lorveyna for the follow, and Kyou Kno Kitsune for the favourite! Your emails in my inbox make my day! Now, without further ado, LIBERTY AND FABIAN! :)**

The next day, Fabian bounded into Liberty's room at dawn. He pounced on her sleeping form and poked her forehead. "Sis, guess what?" Liberty grunted and turned over. Fabian flopped beside her. "Pippin is sooo the one for me. I actually dreamed about him." Liberty opened one eye. "Fabian, you barely know him. You idiot." Fabian stared at the ceiling with a lovestruck eye. "He is so hot. And sexy. And funny. And-" Liberty pushed him off the bed. "I can really do without all the details, thank you very much. What time is it?" Fabian shrugged. "Dawnish, I think. The sky is a beautiful rose." Liberty rubbed her eyes. "Let me ask you something. Are all your gay friends as... I don't know...capable of being smitten? Or is it more gradual?" Fabian shrugged. "Do you think he likes me back?" Liberty grunted again. "It's too damn early for this. I'm going back to bed."

-/***\\-

The rest of the day passed without incident, apart from Liberty's mini panic attack/gross out at the lack of toothbrushes whatsoever when she asked for a spare. Merry and Fatty proved to be very friendly, and were willing to answer all their questions. It soon transpired that, however it happened, the siblings were no longer in England. Liberty's original theory of them being in Lord of the Rings seemed to be correct. The next day was spent similarly, but towards evening Merrt set out to meet his friends. Fatty, meanwhile, cooked dinner, which smelled delicious.

Frodo turned out to be a pale, rather melancholy-looking young man (hobbits were rather hard to think of, given them being a good head taller than the siblings). He was accompanied by a stoutish blonde, called Sam, who appeared to be Frodo's manservant. The travellers went and had baths, during which time Liberty locked Fabian in her bedroom. "You barely know this guy and you want to watch him bathe?" She asked incredulously. Fabian put on his best puppydog face. "He's hot! I wanna see if he's hot everywhere..." Liberty looked nauseous. "Fabian, that's weird. And stalkerish. You should slow down, take things easy. Hell, you don't even know if he's gay!" Fabian looked crumpled. "If he's straight I will _die_ of a broken heart." Liberty just rolled her eyes.

During dinner, which was mostly composed of excellent mushrooms, Frodo told a frankly terrifying story of a black horseman who had pursued Sam, Pippin and he. It seemed connected with a ring, which only supported Liberty's theory. After dinner, Frodo stood up. "I have something to say..." "Although you don't know how to say it?" Merry finished for him. "I shall make it easier by telling you something of it myself. You're going to leave the Shire, and you don't know how to say it." Frodo looked startled. "How did you know that? I thought I was being very clever, and careful." Merry looked smug. "We had a spy. Step forward, Sam!" Sam looked sheepish. Liberty looked intrigued. Fabian looked at Pippin. Pippin looked at him. Frodo looked shocked. "Why Sam! What on earth...?" Merry looked extremely pleased with himself. "Yes, Sam was our primary informer; that is, till he clammed up recently. Now, Frodo, I don't know what is going on, but we _will_ help." Frodo frowned. "It will be very dangerous. I am not leaving the Shire to go on a simple journey. I am flying from great peril, to great peril! I cannot ask you to accompany me!"

Pippin spoke up. "You don't have to ask us. It's not a question. We're coming with you." Frodo smiled sadly. "Very well, but I am afraid I can't tell what will happen. I aim for Bree, and from there to Rivendell." Merry smiled. "Good, we can ask the elves there to help Miss Liberty and Mister Fabian." Frodo leaned forward. "Yes, I never did get to ask you how you got here." Liberty shrugged. "There's not much to tell. My brother and I were simply talking, when we suddenly appeared in the river. The...Whiskeywine, was it?" "Brandywine." "Yes, that one." Frodo looked bemused. "Then you must talk to Gandalf. He will know what to do." Fatty suddenly spoke up. "Well, I don't know about you lot, but this talk of rings and conspiracies and what have you is making me tired. I'm off to bed." And that ended the discussion.

-/***\\-

The next day they set off very early. They all rode big shaggy horses (they were really ponies, but the fact that everything was the right size compared to the siblings was very disorientating) and Fabian had started to flirt with Pippin. Luckily for Liberty, who definitely didn't need her brother's lovesick mooning to turn to whinging, Pippin seemed quite interested. Fatty didn't join them. Liberty was a bit disappointed, as he reminded her of her stepfather, whom she liked a lot. It was before dawn wgen they went into the adequately named Old Forest.

 **I meant to write more and update sooner, but my great uncle died yesterday and I just forgot. I will try to update as frequently as possible, but for now, please enjoy! :)**

 **PS. Should I add TomBombadil in? If I do, then there may be a delay in updating as I try and copy his style of speech.**


	3. Bree the damp

**Since nobody has reviewed :( I've decided to leave Tom Bombadil out of the fic, mainly because he has a very distinct way of talking which is really hard to copy. Shoutout to** **meep15** **and** **wildrosesforever** **for the follows, and shoutout again to** **meep15** **for the favourite. Your emails in my inbox really do make my day! Anywho, I've gone on enough, so without further ado, FABIAN AND LIBERTY!**

The journey through the forest did not go well. It started out nicely enough, with a beautiful crimson dawn, but the old adage, 'red sky in the morning, sailor's warning' turned out to be too true. And to make things worse, when they stopped for lunch a strong wind spooked the ponies, who broke loose. So they arrived in Bree wet, cold, and in Liberty's case, grumpy.

When they knocked on the gate, it was answered by one of the 'Big Folk' as the hobbits had referred to them, and Liberty and Fabian realised, for the first time, that they were truly tiny. The man towered over them, at least twice Liberty's height. Frodo gave his name as Underhill, and had avoided answering any questions about his business, which the siblings weren't too clear on either.

As they walked through the wet, medieval-looking town, Fabian and Liberty felt an odd feeling of unreality. Just about everyone they met was nearly twice their height, and no explanation seemed forthcoming as to why this was. They certainly weren't hobbits, which Liberty was reminded of with every step taken in her battered flats. When they reached the inn, which, though certainly not very clean, was at least warm and dry, the countertop was too tall for Liberty to see over. The proprietor, a Mister Butterbur, seemed to be in a state of rush at all times.

At last though, they were seated and given drinks. Fabian sniffed his experimentally. "This seems both fizzy and alcoholic. Is it beer?" Pippin laughed. "Of course it is! Good beer too!" Liberty took a sip of hers and tried not to gag. "You guys drink this stuff on a regular basis?" Merry winked at her as he took a swig. "This is very good stuff Miss Liberty. You should drink more often." Liberty thanked her genetics for her dark colouring, which hid the furious blush on her cheeks. Merry kinda turned her on with his gentle teasing. At least she was not as forward as her brother and Pippin, who were looking at each other in a way that said that they wanted a small room together, right now, preferably.

Merry went to the bar and came back with a huge mug of beer. Pippin, thankfully distracted from optically making out with Fabian, gazed at the beverages and said, "What's that?" Merry greedily fixed his eyes on the mug in front of him. "This, my friend, is a pint." Pippin looked at the bar. "It comes in pints?! I'm getting one." He got up amidst Sam's protest that he already had a drink, and Fabian's pouting. Frodo glanced at a dark figure in the corner, and beckoned Butterbur over to the table. "Who's that in the corner? " Butterbur looked surreptitiously at the figure in question. "That there is Strider, he's one of them Ranger's what lives in the mountains. Nasty cove, you should stay away from him." He walked away.

Frodo mulled this over, but the sharp, Scottish tones of his cousin broke through his thoughts. "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! He's over there..." Liberty frowned as Frodo hurriedly got up. "Something wrong, Frodo?" She asked. Merry, Sam, Fabian and she all watched as Frodo got up on a table and began babbling. That was bad enough, thought Liberty, but then he began to sing. It was a very stupid song, about how the moon got drunk, but the intoxicated patrons enjoyed it. When asked for an encore, Frodo fell off the table. And disappeared. Liberty and Fabian gasped. Frodo had simply vanished!

When he did not reappear, they all grabbed whatever came handy and set off to find him. They searched the rooms, and after accidentally bursting in on a young couple in a rather...intimate situation, an elderly gentleman in the nude, which Liberty could've happily lived her life without ever seeing, and a snoozing dwarf (who remained snoozing), they finally found Frodo, who was being confronted by the stranger from the corner. He claimed to know what hunted them, which was more than the siblings, who were unaware of any hunting, could say.

He took them all to another room, and told them to lie down in one large bed. Liberty raised an eyebrow at that. "I think I'll lie at the bottom of the bed, thanks." Strider grunted. The others, in a fit of chivalry, clamoured for her to lie in the bed, and them to lie elsewhere. Liberty refused their offers of the bed, but accepted the offer of one of the quilts. She rolled herself up init like a sausage roll and tried to sleep.

She was just dozing off when she was jolted awake by a hellish scream. It bit at her ears and conveyed nothing but rage and evil. She sat up. "What the hell was that?!" She whispered. Strider stared at her with something akin to pity. "They were once men. Servants of the Dark Lord, they can sense the ring at all times..." Liberty slept uneasily that night, pepper spray safely esconsed in her pocket.

The next day, they again woke up before dawn, and set out. Strider had somehow procured a pony, which Sam had christened Bill. Strider informed them that he was taking them to Rivendell, which apparently contained Elves. Liberty had a half-formed image of Santa's workshop, which she didn't need.

To distract herself, ahe walked over to Frodo. "Here, what's all this I keep hearing about a ring? I do believe Fabian and I have been kept in the dark long enough." Frodo looked at her, and she was reminded of her grandmother. Her uncle, who had died in his early twenties, had eyes like Frodo's, according to the photos, and her grandmother had said they were eyes 'that don't belong here on earth, they're for angels. Those eyes, they are too old, they take on the world's cares.' Frodo sighed softly. " I should have told you earlier. You see, there is a Dark Lord, Sauron. Long ago, he forged rings of power..."

 **By the way, apparently nearly a hundred people hhave read this fic. And only one review?! Come on, people! Click that beautiful little review button and let me know how I'm doing! Can't make it better if you won't tell me what needs improvement! ;)**


	4. Ain't no flies on me

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been rather busy. Shoutout to** **NoJoJo3** **for the really lovely review and the follow, and shoutout to** **NATASHAMAY** **for following and favouriting. Now, without further ado, LIBERTY AND FABIAN! :D**

Liberty was cold, wet, and hungry. Her shoes were ruined, and her dress was not much better. At least, she thought, I don't have to put up with midges. The others were plagued by the biting insects, but not Liberty. The family joke was that she was too bitter.

She was interrupted from her musings by Merry slapping at the midges and exclaming, "These Midgewater marshes are more midge than water! What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?" Pippin went headlong into the filthy water.

Liberty looked at Fabian. "How you doing, little brother?" Fabian slapped his arms and grinned. "Not too bad. Midges not finding Sudanese blood to be to their taste?" Liberty laughed. "Thankfully not." Sam looked inquiringly at Fabian. "What's Sudanese, mister Fabian?" Fabian swatted at the insects. "A native of Sudan, where my sister was born. Damn these bugs!" Sam frowned at Liberty. "Is that where you came from?" Fabian tripped over a rock and swore. "No, I come from England. Liberty was adopted."

Liberty would've explained more about this, but a sharp stone had decided to impale her foot, which was rather painful and distracting. She leaned against a large boulder to inspect the damage. "Hey, Strider! Wait up!" The tall and rather smelly man (though swamps do not make anyone smell nice, he had his own peculiar smell) stopped and stood as though he had been waiting for absolute hours.

Liberty glared at her bleeding foot. The black flats had done nothing to protect her, and it was rather badly damaged. She scowled and put her tattered shoe back on. Frodo looked anxiously at her. "Can you walk?" She started limping grimly. "Yes."

They continued walking for several more hours, during which Liberty was forced onto Bill, as her hurt foot was slowing them down. They finally reached the other side, and camped in a misty clearing. They ate venison which Strider had killed, which would've tasted nicer cooked -Strider had forbidden a fire. He had patched Liberty's foot up with some mystery herbs, which relieved the pain, but felt weird. She hated people touching her feet, and Strider kept making awkward eye contact whilst bandaging her foot.

The next day was a bit better, due to an absence of midges, although they were all still hungry. Pippin had even tried to make another breakfast, which Strider didn't approve tossed them all apples and they trudged on.

They camped that night on top of a hill, which had a ruined building at the summit. Strider tossed the guys swords. "Take these. You'll need them to defend yourselves." Sam looked up. "Where are you going?" "To look around." Liberty would've protested at her lack of a sword, but her injury would've kept her out of the action. She resigned herself to a cold night

-/***\\-

The scent of wood smoke, burned hair, and a hellish scream awoke her. She jerked awake. "What the...?" She turned, and saw a smoldering fire - and no hobbits. Warning bells rung in her head. She grabbed a nearby branch, obviously set out for kindling, tore a strip off of her dress and wrapped it around the branch. She lit it in the embers, all senses screaming of danger. She ran to the top of the hill, where a nightmare scene faced her.

Pippin and Merry lay stunned in her peripheral vision; Sam lay groaning by some steps, and Frodo lay on the ground, as four huge, black-cloaked figures advanced on him. And Fabian - where was he?! There, menaced by a fifth figure! She stood, too stunned to react. Frodo disappeared, but the terrible cloaked _things_ didn't back away. She was distracted by the fifth ccloaked thing drawing its sword. It was going to harm her brother!

 _Not on my watch. I will kill you._

 _I will kill you._

 _I will kill you!_

 _I WILL KILL YOU!_

 _I WILL KILL YOU_

 _I WILL KILL YOU_

 _I WILL KILL_

 _WILL KILL_

 _KILL_

 _KILL_

 _KILL!_

She came to. The figures were gone. Strider had returned, and was stooping over Frodo. "What did you do?" Fabian's awed and terrified voice made her look at him. He was lying on the floor, with an expression of equal terror and hero worship on his face. Liberty dropped the smoking torch she had been still holding. "What happened?" Her own voice suprised her with its commanding crispness. Fabian stood up. "You went nuts. You were hitting that thing with your torch and screaming, and you drove it away. I think...I think it was scared of you. I know I was." Liberty felt exhausted as they were called away.

They ran through the forest for a while, until they arrived at another clearing. Liberty looked at Frodo. He was obviously hurt, but she felt detached from the scene. Strider and Sam went off to look for weed, it seemed. Merry glanced up at her from trying to comfort Frodo. " I saw what you did to the Black Rider, miss Liberty. You were brave." He turned away before she could thank him.

It seemed like hours before Sam and the Ranger returned, but they were accompanied by someone else. Liberty's jaw dropped. This lady - for lady she undoubtedly was - was beautiful. She had creamy white skin, _long_ wavy hair, and a figure that made Liberty's small frame seem prepubescent in comparison. Her clothes were perfect too. All in all, Liberty felt rather plain and childish next to her.

Then she spoke. Liberty had no idea what she said, but it was very beautiful. She spoke with Strider, and they seemed to reach an agreement. She mounted her horse, and rode off. Liberty spoke, and it seemed like a crow's croak after the lady's angelic tones. "Who was that?" Strider looked after the disappearing horse. "That was the Lady Arwen, daughter of Elrond Half-Elven." Liberty frowned. "Where's she taking Frodo?" Strider started walking. "Rivendell." Fabian glanced at his sister. "Was she an elf?" Strider nodded. "Yes. Come on." Fabian puffed out his cheeks and blew air. "So, _not_ Santa's workshop then."

 **Rivendell's up next! Woot! And elves. They will spend a while in Rivendell, as I think this is moving a bit fast. Also, side note, it was my 14th birthday yesterday! Yay! So I expect lots of lovely birthday reviews ;) Till next time!**


	5. Creepy androgynous people

**Shoutout to** **FreeSpiritSeeker** **and bubblestaylor for the favorites, the follows, and the lovely reviews. Also, please pardon my long absence. Summer camp, weird Internet, and a general lack of muse stood in the way. And now, without further ado, FABIAN AND LIBERTY! :D**

It took longer than Liberty thought it would to reach Rivendell. In fact, it was only through travelling the whole night and the next day that they got there. When they did, however, all thoughts of rest immediately left their heads.

"This place is bloody gorgeous. I bet they don't get headaches or anything here." Whispered Liberty to her brother. Fabian nodded. "This place seems like there should be fireflies floating about at all times. Ooh, and windchimes in the background too." Liberty nodded in agreement.

She spotted an androgynous person, who could've been any age at all, waiting for them up ahead. They were robed all in purple, with flowing brown hair and a regal face. They glid towards Strider, and the two of them began to talk in the slow, majestic language the lady had spoken. Liberty reflected on how annoying it was, to hear another person speak in a language you don't know. She regretted all the times she had bad-mouthed her classmates in Sudanese.

Liberty was examining her tattered footwear, when she noticed two identical men standing a way off. They were just...watching. "Hey, who're those guys?" Merry followed her pointing finger. "Dunno, they probably live here." Liberty snuck a quick glance atthe hobbit, as he turned away. Damn, he was good looking. She imagined touching his reddish blonde hair, but cut herself off before she got too erotic. Instead, she focused on how the strange, but beautiful language sounded. Strider and androgynous over there were taking their own sweet time about not noticing them.

The androgynous person finally noticed the hobbits and.. whatever Liberty and Fabian were. "Ah, forgive my rudeness. I am Lindir. And I am sure you would all be thankful of food and rest. We have a large pool, should you wish to bathe..." Liberty laughed uneasily. "I'm not sure I know these guys well enough to _bathe_ with them." Lindir stared at her for a second, then saw her muddy, but still recognisable, dress. "Oh yes, of course, my lady. There is a separate bath for maidens." He started off down a corridor. Liberty looked back at where the two men had been standing. They were gone.

Half an hour later, Liberty was staring dreamily at the ceiling of a large room, floating in a pool of cool water. The water had a soothing, healing feel to it, and smelled delicious. Her foot tingled slightly as the water caressed it, and all the aches and tiredness from their long trek seemed to float off of her as easily as the grime. She could hear shouts and splashes from her male companions, at least, those under five feet. She had seen Strider walking off in an entirely different direction. She just hoped Fabian and Pippin were behaving themselves. The lovesick idiots. She sniggered.

Once she had towelled herself off and wrapped the towel around her, she went to look for her clothes. As she was trying to figure out who the hell had taken her dress and when, there was a knock at the door. Before she could answer, a different androgynous person walked in. Wordlessly, they placed some clothes on a small table and left. Liberty looked at the closed door and shuddered. "Awesome as this place is, these guys are creepy as hell." She muttered as she picked up the clothes. There was a soft blue dress, which was probably a tunic (but what the hell) a clean pair of knickers, which had a 50/50 chance of fitting, and a cloth belt. She admired the beautiful embroidery on the tunic as she held it out. A pattern of leaves and birds adorned the edges, silver thread shining gently against the dark blue cloth. There was nothing to serve as a bra, but she wasn't exactly big-chested. She dressed leaning against the door - who knew when the creepy elves would return? Once dressed, she went to find a mirror. The clothes fit well, but her hair felt a mess.

The corridors, however twisted and turned, and she felt very lost after a few minutes. She turned around the corner, and abruptly smacked into someone. She sat down hard, and looked up. And up. And up. A tall, dark haired man looked down at her. His face was stern, and a long, thin scar scored his face, stretching from his forhead to his chin, and a cold light was in his eyes. She mumbled an apology quickly, and accepted the hand he held out to help her up. Another, identical man came out of an adjoining passage. He, too, was scarred, but his scar ran along his cheek and nose. "Is this the woman we saw earlier, Elladan?" He asked of the other. "Yes. What is your name, lady?" Elladan replied, addressing first the man, then the woman. Liberty brushed off her dress. "My name is Liberty. Who are you?" Elladan's expression was unreadable. "I am Elladan, and this is my brother, Elrohir. We are the sons of Lord Elrond, the master of this house. It has been an honour to meet you, Lady Liberty, but we must leave you now. " They bowed, and walked away. A memory of half- forgotten fanfictions Liberty had read in high school resurfaced. Elladan and Elrohir, the closest thing Middle Earth had to Fred and George Weasley. But these two were cold, and hard. Liberty shook her head. She had much to learn about Middle Earth.

Liberty continued walking, simply taking in the sweet scent of the air. It was around an hour later that she finally found a mirror, and her reflection made her despair. The clothes were alright - you couldn't even tell she wasn't wearing a bra - but her hair! It stood out in a huge, fuzzy mass around her head. A stray leaf was perched on the top, and the whole thing made her want to scream.

It would take hours to deal with it all, and she just couldn't handle the prospect of that. She was thinking desperately of a way to avoid doing her hair when her gaze lit upon a knife, lying illuminated on a small table. They had a lot of small tables in Rivendell.

A half hour later, she buried her shorn locks in a patch of soft ground outside. The wind blew against her scalp, and she ran her hand through the cropped hair. It had been a tough decision, but her hair was ultimately more trouble than she was willing to deal with. She went back inside, and examined her hair. it was now less than an inch long, and was relatively even all over her scalp. It looked quite good on her actually. She grinned, imagining Fabian's reaction. She ran off to find him.

 **Sorry this was so short, but the muse is still rreluctant and this seemed like a good place to stop. Some of you might be wondering, "Why has Scene made Elladan and Elrohir so distant, instead of the bubbly twins they are usually depicted as?" Well, think about it. These guys went on an avenging orc-killing spree when their mom was injured by orcs. This lasted for at least several decades. This really doesn't seem like something that the jocular pair often shown in fanfics would do. This seems like something that is done by rather serious, heart-broken people. And, by the same token, they probably wouldn't be very friendly. However , this is just my opinion, I would love to hear what you think of them. So, don't hesitate to click on that shiny review button and share your thoughts!**


	6. Hookups

**Shoutout to Fantasy Narwhale of Rivendell, lucefatale, and Joselyn Aleera Nyx for all they have done.**

 **Also, remember that summary, when I said that this will get M-rated? Well. Here you go. Sorry if the sex scene sucks, I have the experience of a nun. As well I should, at 14. This is really just a very short filler, which describes 90% of the time we'll spend in Imladris :)**

It didn't take Liberty long to find the boys. The sound of splashing and yelling led her right to them. She was about to rush right to the place where the sounds were coming from, when she skidded to a halt.

Boys + baths = naked males = something she could do without right now. She turned her back and yelled, "Fabe? Merry? That you? " She heard a splash and Fabian call.

"Sister! There you are! " She refrained from turning. "Is anyone decent? " Fabian's denial of this fact was disturbingly cheerful. Liberty rolled her eyes. "In that case, find me when you stop being naked."

She walked off, ignoring her brother's pleas for her to remain.

When one of the boys - she was calling them that now - finally did find her, it was at least an hour later. It had been an hour of extreme boredom, interrupted by infrequent brushes with the elves. They still gave her the creeps.

She turned at the sound of bare feet, and was about to remark on her brother's tardiness, but was thrown off track by the simple but indisputable fact that the newcomer was Merry.

She felt the now familiar rush of blood to her face. "Oh. Hi, Merry. How are you?" She queried awkwardly. Merry stared. "Your hair!" Liberty rubbed her shorn scalp. "Yeah, it was a bit much. And I like spontaneous decisions. "

Merry sat down on a nearby bench. "Dear me, after your brother and my cousin and your hair, I'm astounded that I've not had a heart attack..." Alarm bells sounded in Liberty's head. "What are Fabian and Pippin doing, Merry?" Merry ran a hand through his curly locks. "Screwing."

Liberty blinked. "Unsurprising, yet disgusting." She coughed once or twice. "Why don't we go for a stroll?" She small chatted for awhile, walking together through the elegant corridors.

The conversation had no real pattern, but gradually it seemed to Liberty to be roughly 80% innuendos. But maybe that was just her.

They started to walk through the gardens, and now the conversation was basically the kind of flirting that could, if she played her cards right, turn into 'screwing', as Merry had so bluntly put it. Which, of course, was definitely ok with Liberty.

The flirting started to get more meaningful, and before she knew it, she was pressed against a tree with her hands pinioned over her head and Merry's tongue in her mouth. At this point, she just let her body take over

. Merry was pleased at her lack of bra, and she was pleased with his lack of chest hair. She found chest hair gross. Merry apparently had the same aversion to large boobs, as he was rather delighted by her small chest. Liberty took her own pants off - they were the only pair currently available to her, and she didn't want them ripped. She found herself too distracted by Merry's copying of her actions to care that he tossed her underwear aside.

It wasn't her first time, and he wasn't the biggest she'd ever had, but the sex was good and exactly what she needed. They both managed to orgasm, and Liberty felt very satisfied afterwards.

As they laid next to each other, Liberty took the opportunity to observe their makeshift bedroom. It was a nicely wooded hollow, a ways off the beaten path.

After a while: "That was nice." Said Merry. "Very. Where did you put my pants?" Merry pointed without lifting his head. "So...this is just a one time thing?" He asked. Liberty shook a leaf out of her underwear. "Yeah, pretty much, if that's alright. We can be hookups." Merry nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds good. Wonder how long we've been gone?" Liberty pulled her dress over her head. "Dunno. I think about an hour. You gonna get dressed?" Merry shook his head. "Nah, I'm good." "Suit yourself."

She walked back towards the main building, and cursed herself. Hookups?! Liberty wanted more than a hookup. She wanted a relationship with the funny, passionate man (hobbit, whatever ) she had left in the hollow. But, she rationalised, she was gonna focus on going home at some point. A relationship now would be stupid. But the heart sometimes likes and wants stupid things...

 **As I said, a short little filler. I suck at ~details~ so forgive me. As always, tell me how you liked it :)**


End file.
